


Catch a Hint

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: slythindor100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sneaky Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, for being an auror his husband could be really slow at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Hint

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.

Draco pinned the last stocking to the fireplace and stepped back to admire his work. The house elves could have done this but something about Christmas brought out his inner Hufflepuff and he tried to all that could manually. But this was special because he was hoping this time Harry would get the hint.

Honestly, for being an auror his husband could be really slow at times.

He’d been trying to let Harry know for days that finally all the hard work they’d been doing for the past few months (not that anyone was complaining) was a success – Draco was pregnant with their first child! And while he couldn’t be any happier, Draco wished Harry would catch onto his hints. He knew he could have just come out and told him directly (“ _Hey Harry! Guess what? Potter sperm were victorious! We’re having a baby!”_ ) but where was the fun in that?

He nodded to himself and moved towards the stairs, there was no way Harry wouldn’t get it now.

On the fireplace were three stockings, one each for Draco and Harry and next to those two was a smaller one that said _Baby Malfoy-Potter_.

 

 


End file.
